Of Pleasure And Pain
by TeardropsOfDeath
Summary: Warning! This is Yaoi! It means boy x boy. There is also some forced smut but it ends out well. By the way this my first Yaoi fanfic that I have written. The pairing is TurGre (Turkey x Greece)


_**"I keep swinging with these moods**_

_**I keep crawling back to you**_

_**I know now that love is blind**_

_**Because you put that veil over my eyes"**_

Sadik smirked cockily at the Greek in front of him. He stepped closer tightly and roughly gripping the Grecian's jaw and jerked it upwards roughly. He marvelled how the Greek did not flinch nor change the annoyed expression on his face.

"Brat" growled Sadik as he bit Hercakles's collarbone, he felt something warm and wet meet his mouth and he knew he had drawn blood.

Herackles shivered slightly and ignored the pain in his neck. He would be dammed if he let the other get a rise out of him. He stared straight ahead like the soldier he had been trained to be since birth. Ever since the very man standing in front of him had killed his mother. Ancient Greece.

Sadik chuckled licking the blood away before he roughly pushed Herackles down onto the floor. His fingers fumbled with his belt and he threw it away to the floor and smirked at Herckles "take it out" he ordered his voice fridged.

_**"You tear me down to build me up**_

_**I'm a sucker for this game**_

_**But it's all I want to play"**_

Hersckles glared at him before hooking a finger in the others waistline pulling the black pants down as well as the underwear. He looked up sighing quietly. He hated doing this, it was all for his people afterall.

Sadik smirked and his member gave a twitch as the cold air hit it. "Well? What the fuck are you waiting for brat. Suck" he hissed sitting down on a chair and forced the Greeks mouth around his large length.

Herackles almost gagged as his mouth was being forced to take the mans member into his mouth. He felt disgusted as Sadik began bucking his hard cock into his mouth.

Sadik groaned quietly and tipped his head up to the roof. He loved the feeling of the Greeks's mouth on him. He stopped bucking and held Herackles's face and mouth still as he came into the youngers mouth. "You better swallow it all" he snarled.

Herackles gagged as he felt his mouth be coated with the mans cum. He glared before he forced himself to swallow every drop. He pulled away as the hand left his brown locks of hair and sat on his butt glaring up at Sadik.

The Turk smirked as he saw a very obvious buldge through the Grecian's pants. He smirked more as he knelt down "you liked that. Didn't you, brat?" He growled and captured the lips of his Greek toy.

Herackles felt the others lips on his but did not respond. He only stared ahead with a blank face. His pants had gotten painfully tight against his straining member. He knew he needed release and he pulled his face away glaring.

Sadik smirked wider as he pressed Herackles against the wall and kissed his collarbone that had dark dried blood. He pulled the soft shirt off of Herackles.

Herackles shivered slightly as his shirt was pulled off. His eyes widened. This was diffrent than the times before, usually Sadik would only get him to suck and when he came he would leave the Greek and his people alone until the next time.

Sadik leaned his head down and licked one of Herackles's nipples before he roughly bit it and kneeded the other with his palm at a speed that made friction. His eyes looked down as the erection of the Greek twitched through the pants. He smirked and took them and the boxers off. His eyes ravaging the perfect body before him.

_**"The more I feel the pleasure**_

_**The more I feel the pain**_

_**I'm in a love hate relationship to deep to escape**_

_**Everyday is a gamble**_

_**That's just the risk I take**_

_**In a love hate relationship that your to blame"**_

Herackles shivered. He did not like how the Turk was staring at his body. He gave a small buck of his hips as he felt his pants being taken away. He needed release and he glared. He had tried to researve himself but failed.

Rough Turkish hands wrapped around Herackles's member painfully. He began to stroke his hand up and down, his dark eyes reading every emotion change of Herackles's face.

Hera gave a small groan as his hips bucked again. The hand sent shivers through his body and he moaned quietly. His nails dug into the soft couch that he had been pushed onto. His member gave a appreciative twitch.

Sadik smirked and stroked faster, he wondered how long he could keep this up until the boy lost all morsel of himself and let Sadik have his way. He looked at his own now semi-hard erection and stroked himself. He stood up and flipped the Greek onto his knees. He alinged himself with Hera's tight hole and plunged in.

Hera gasped and buried his face into the sheets, he was in pain and he whimpered quietky now trying to fight back.

He pulled out before he went back in. His hand grabbed Hera's member and he stroked him roughly as he continued thrusting. He moaned loudly and bit into the Greek's neck drawing blood.

Herackles closed his eyes ignoring the pain until he noticed that it had begun to change into pleasure. He moaned more and arched his head back moaning and groaning in whispery tones.

**"I keep taking this abuse**

**Oh am I being used**

**Thought you were the perfect drug**

**Well this time I think I took to much**

**You taste so bitter sweet**

**You mean so much to me**

**Be careful with a heart you take**

**Because its a heart that can break"**

Sadik smirked evily and stroked faster, hearing the deep moans of the one underneath him made him want to hear them more. He felt the others member twitch and knew he was close to cumming. He gave a few more thrusts before he felt his hand being covered with sticky white stuck. The Greek had came. He moaned loudly into Hera's neck as he felt the tight hole tighten around him even more. He came riding out his orgasim.

He tiredly pulled out and collapsed against Hera. His Hera. He smiled softly and kissed his neck gently. He felt the boy still panting and watched as he struggled to sit up.

"I shall be going now..." groand out Hera as he got dressed in his normal cloths. He would never stay the night. It was to dangerious for the both of them. They always pretended that it was only hate driving them to do what they had. They always pretended that they hated eachother and would never admit theybwere wrong.

They were lovers of a love and hate relationship. Always destined for pain and pleasure.

**_"We pull it together_**

**_And tear it apart_**

**_We walk a thin line_**

**_Its just who we are_**

**_In a love hate relationship"_**

**_-Finished-_**

**_Ok! So this is my First Ever Yaoi fanfic that I have written. Please review and tell me what you think. It might not be that good...but thanks for reading!_**

**_Oh and the bold is the lyrics._**

**_The song is called 'Love Hate Relationship' the song is produced by Tempt. _**

**_I also thought this song would go great with this pairing. Also in need of a Beta for helping with my stories! _**


End file.
